1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the game of golf. More particularly, it relates to a device that helps a golfer to swing a golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A golfer learning the game will be told by more experienced players to imagine a line extending through the ball to a target hole, and to stand squarely when facing that imaginary line. A golfer squarely facing the imaginary line will have shoulders in parallel relation to the imaginary line and feet aligned perpendicular thereto. The golfer is said to have proper alignment when so positioned. The beginner will also be told that foot spacing is important. However, there is no universal tool for teaching golfers how to stand relative to the imaginary line and how far apart the feet should be.
Numerous devices have been developed to assist golfers in swinging golf clubs, but none of them help the golfer stand squarely relative to the imaginary line from the ball to the target hole and none of them help a golfer to learn what his or her ideal foot spacing is. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,143 to Shea discloses foot braces that are adjustable along the length of a transverse slot and longitudinal slots. U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,291 to Savoy discloses a spacer device attachable to a golfer""s shoe. Ridill, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,006, provides a harness that interconnects a golfer""s feet with a strap. None of these devices help the golfer visualize an imaginary line from the ball to the target hole or teach the golfer how to stand squarely with respect to such imaginary line nor do they help the golfer learn his or her ideal foot spacing. Many other putt or swing training devices are known; most of them require the golfer to spend a lot of time putting the devices on and taking them off. As a result, they have not been accepted by golfers.
There remains a need, therefore, for a device that helps the golfer visualize such an imaginary line, which helps the golfer align the body with respect thereto, and which conveys information to the golfer concerning foot spacing during the swinging of a golf club. Specifically, there is a need for a device that produces a physical, tangible line that points toward the target hole so that the golfer can align squarely therewith and that tells the golfer the distance between his or her feet during the swing. A need exists as well for a device that a golfer can put on and take off quickly and easily.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.
The longstanding but heretofore unfulfilled need for a device that helps golfers improve their putting game is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that accomplishes the dual purpose of telling a golfer how far apart his or her feet are when preparing to make a golf swing and providing to the golfer a tangible straight line that indicates the desired path of travel for the golf ball during the shot so that the golfer may align his or her body squarely therewith.
Another object is to provide golf pros with a training device that is easily attachable to a user""s shoes and just as easily removable therefrom.
Another closely related object is to provide such a device that provides accurate measurement between a user""s feet even if the user does not position his or her feet in parallel relation to one another.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.